An Unlikely Alliance
by Clambake
Summary: Rated PG-13 because of some language of the characters and some other things. SesshomaruOC, InuOC. MS. Later on there will be romance, but for now there isn't much of anything. You'll see...
1. Chapter One

The Unlikely Alliance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Inuyasha. I wish! Waaaah!!! *Cries a river of tears. Oh well, what would I do with my own TV. show? Ooooh!! I could so all sorts of things, but that would take to long to mention everything.  
  
A/N: Well this story may not be my first story but I hope that at least someone other than CosmicMoon and ListenToTheStars would review my crap. Oh well flame e if you must, but I'll just catch other flammable things on fire with them. Oooooooh fire… Anyway, if anyone actually reads this, then that's cool thing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
Mya and Shizuka were wandering the dark forest of feudal Japan during the Sengoku-Jidai era of Japan. They were a hanyou and a youkai of the same father. Mya was the bastard daughter of their eminent father and a beautiful maiden that he took a fancy to, so she became his bride. Shizuka was the legitimate daughter and pureblooded dog youkai, being the daughter of a female dog youkai and their father. Shizuka was also the eldest of the two, by five years. They were both in their twenties, but looked to be not a day past eighteen.  
  
Mya was the shorter of the two, but not by much. Her voice was somewhat laid back, yet hyper at the same time. She could barely ever contain herself. She had blonde hair and little cat-like ears and a dog tail, fitting to her size. Her hair went all the way down to her waist and she kept it pulled back into a loose braid. Even in a braid her hair went all the way down her back.  
  
Shizuka on the other hand was a few inches taller than her sister, and was somewhat more of a mellow character. She had shoulder-length silver hair and could transform into a rather large dog in her most natural state without any magical spells or incantations cast upon her. She could emit a red sword at will that could either burn her enemies, or she would send her servant named Shinta after them, with the staff of the Inuyoukai, her clan.  
  
Both were very dangerous and powerful enemies to have. They could also be their worst nightmares. They shared a common enemy that had killed off the rest of the Inuyoukai Clan. This enemy was known as Naraku, and many others revered him as well. Sesshomaru, Lord of all the Western Lands, had become their ally just recently. They were of related clans, both being of the mighty dog youkai.  
  
Of course Sesshomaru thought lower of Mya because of her mixed blood, but he tolerated her. He was more after the marriage of Shizuka after they defeat (Naraku that is if they ever could). He said mentioned nothing of it though, for he was not ready for it.   
  
(Sesshomaru's POV)  
  
We're traveling through the forest without much change in scenery for many hours. I cannot help but admire this woman, Shizuka. She has survived so many trials in her life already. She asks me very softly "Sesshomaru, do you have any family? I don't mean to intrude on anything if you do not wish to speak of it."  
  
My reply was "I have a younger half brother named Inuyasha. I hate him. Our father shamed the family when he took that wench of a-" I stopped short, not finishing my sentence because Mya was half mortal. I am trying not to cause our alliance to shatter, for this could be a great opportunity to make Shizuka my mate, and to kill Naraku with their help. My pathetic servant, Jaken, is stuck back with Shizuka's servant, Shinta.   
  
We are still traveling and are attempting to find Naraku himself. Unfortunately I find that his scent is hard to trace, but fortunately we know exactly where he lives. Little Rin has died during our journey because I was unable to get to her on time. I saved her life once, and she was only living on borrowed time it seems. Oh well she was only a mortal creature, destined one day to die. I guess that I haven't enough compassion to mourn over her death.   
  
"Hey Sessh, where are we exactly heading for? I know that we're going to Naraku's, but where is his palace?" the hanyou asked me.  
  
I was annoyed at her calling me Sessh, but I pretended to ignore it, and replied, "It's near the human capital city of Kyoto."  
  
"I hope that we get there soon," said Shizuka. After she said that I noticed something that wasn't too far off in the distance. It was my brother, Inuyasha.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Methinks that Inuyasha-sama doth approach from not too far beyond our path!" my pathetic imp of a servant called out to me from behind me.  
  
"Mya, I sense and smell a small band of humans and a hanyou, but of great strength. They may even surpass some of our own people," said Shizuka to her sister.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The hanyou and youkais were quickly approaching Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. When the two groups came face to face with one another, they kept their distance until Inuyasha approached them, apart from the humans that he was in alliances with.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "I see that you have the company of a hanyou and a woman, that you probably keep for yourself."  
  
"And your continue to travel with humans. Such very fitting company for you," he replied venomously, while maintaining a civil tongue. "Very fitting indeed."  
  
"I am not his woman!" Shizuka yelled at the pig-headed hanyou.  
  
"Sorry," he said, stressing the syllables.  
  
"God, what the hell is with you people?! Always having to speak of me as though I were worse than themselves, when really they are far worse than me!" Mya yelled, then smacked Inuyasha in the face. Unfortunately he was the one that she had randomly taken out of her anger on. He was left with a red mark on his cheek and a splitting headache.  
  
"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the corner if his mouth. He thought of this spectacle to be humorous in a way. Inuyasha glared at his elder brother, and was about to attack him, but Shizuka interfered. "I will not have brothers killing one another while I'm there to stop it!"  
  
"Step aside, Shizuka. This feud has been going on for years, and it will no tend until one or both of us is dead," he said as calmly as he could, while throwing glares of death threats towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Well then both of you are stupid. I don't care about your stupid sibling rivalry! Mya and I share the same types of dishonor in our family as you do in yours," said Shizuka, trying to be the mediator.  
  
Kagome spoke up "Hey, just who do you think you are? You're supposed to be on Sesshomaru's side!"  
  
"I am a neutral body. I think logically and with reason, in other words I like to hear both sides of the story before I make any judgment of my own."  
  
Miroku just now got closer to the group and then went up to Shizuka, on his knee he asked the usual "Oh fair maiden, of such exquisite breeding and knowledge, will you please bare my children?"  
  
Shizuka looked at him like he was an idiot and said "You're the biggest dumbass on this side of the world. I Pity you."  
  
He was surprised that she didn't smack him or hurt him in any way. He moved away from her very cautiously, then ran and hid behind Sango, making sure to grope her while he was there. He finally got his smack that he deserved, and it was from her boomerang bone. He went flying a few feet. Sesshomaru was a bit angry with him for making passes on his future woman (or so he hoped). The minions by now were hiding behind a bush, waiting for any danger to pass.  
  
"What is your business going out this way, anyway?" Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru and Shizuka suspiciously.  
  
"We know where our common enemy is and we intend to destroy him once and for all," said Shizuka because she didn't trust Sesshomaru to speak for himself.  
  
"What enemy?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"A hanyou named Naraku," she replied.  
  
"Really?!" she exclaimed sort of out of excitement. She had taken a liking to Shizuka, and felt sorry that she was stuck with Sesshomaru.  
  
"It would be a lot easier if we made an alliance to fight Naraku together. After all, I see no logic in fighting him separately," said Shizuka with reason.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru swelled up in anger, but Sesshomaru was going to go along with whatever she did because she was the only eligible mate left for him of his particular breed of Inuyoukai left. Inuyasha had to do whatever Kagome went along with because of his curse of being bound to her until the shikon jewel was all put together.  
  
Kagome somehow had a notion to trust the youkai, so she replied "Yes it is more logical, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru may try to kill each other on a daily basis. But I can 'sit' Inuyasha whenever he tries something, and you could somehow hurt Sesshomaru whenever he gets out of hand."  
  
"Then it's settled. We have an alliance," said Shizuka, then the two shook hands.  
  
"And what an unlikely alliance it is," said Sesshomaru out of spite. They all began to search for Mya, found her, then moved on. They traveled until dusk, and called it a night.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for the first installment of The Unlikely Alliance! I hope that you enjoyed it, and that you will give me some sort of a review, whether it be good or whether it be bad. It is now time for me to go to bed… Good-bye!! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Unlikely Alliance  
  
A/N: Aloha peeps! I hope that someone actually reads this… other than David, Yeon Jin, Ellyn, Molly, and Sabrina. My friends aren't very good at writing reviews for my stories lately (Now are you?) Then again half of the time I'm too lazy to write a review unless I really enjoy the fic. Usually they're getting to be a lot alike; original character/unoriginal character. I wonder why that could be? (Hmm… Sound familiar?) Anyways out of the boring authoresses notes…  
  
Disclaimer: I own Shizuka and my version of Mya (Ha ha Molly!), and I own the plot behind this because I get to control these characters destinies (at least for this story. MWAHAHAHA!!!) Ruhmiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and company, so THERE!  
  
***********  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mya was still angry with Inuyasha and she never apologized for smacking him. She got along well with Sango and Kagome though. Her elder sister, however, got along well with Inuyasha. Altogether the sisters pretty much got along with everyone else. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not say anything to each other, but would shoot the occasional death glare towards one another. Basically they were one big unhappy family.  
  
Every now and then Miroku would get slapped by Mya whenever he would venture down too low with is hands. By the end of the road, he was very red and sore. Of course Sango was pissed off at him and jealous, though she wouldn't admit to it. Everyone one else just laughed because Miroku deserved to be hurt for his perverse behavior. After all he was a chikan! All of a sudden a giant balloon thingy appeared out of nowhere and swallowed up Kagome. Inuyasha attacked it, but to no avail. Inside, Kagome was crunched up and eaten alive.   
  
"Damnit! What the hell am I supposed to tell her parents?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Such a waste…" said Miroku solemnly, shaking his head. "She was one fine woman…"   
  
With that he received a blow to the head from Sango, who had smacked him with her boomerang bone. "HENTAI!" she screamed. She was getting sick of the houshi going around and doing that. Did anyone really care about Kagome? They didn't really care, except for the fact that she was the one who could track down the jewel shards. Poor Kagome had to go to fuse with Kikyo because their soul had to rejoin its other part. Kikyo was thrilled of course, and she celebrated by giving Naraku a big kiss, and took back her shards of the shikon jewel.   
  
"But I thought that we had something going on!" he cried to her, as she walked out on him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Onigumo, but there's only one hanyou that I desire," was her cold response to his sorrow.  
  
Back with Inuyasha, Shizuka, Miroku, Sango, Sesshy, and Mya, they were contemplating their whole mission over again. Since Kagome was the only one that could track down the shards, it would be a lot more difficult than before. They decided to split up into pairs. "I think that there should be one woman to every man because men tend to overreact to certain things sometimes," said Mya. "And also because I think that it would be a good opportunity for-"  
  
"I would agree with that one," said Miroku. "That way Sango can fall hopelessly in love with me, and will someday bare my children!"  
  
"How about not!" she yelled at him, kicking him in the balls. He keeled over in pain and decided to shut up for a while. He got the message that he would be in even more pain if he were to say anything more.  
  
"Go Sango!" exclaimed Mya.   
  
"Right on, but that looks like it really hurts," said Shizuka.  
  
"Damn…" was all Inuyasha said, not envying the guy.   
  
"Sucks to be you," said Sessh.  
  
Moving on… The six split into three groups of two: Mya/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshomaru/Shizuka. They were all going to try to find the shikon shards and then meet up in Kaede's village (located where modern day Tokyo is). The plan was that in three weeks, if they couldn't locate Naraku, they would all just meet up there, in the village.  
  
Inuyasha and Mya ended up heading eastwards, while Sesshomaru, Shizuka, and their little stooges headed westwards, and while Miroku and Sango headed north. Of course none of them headed south, which was exactly as Kikyo had planned. She headed in that direction and decided to pose as a priestess in need of a shrine to watch over. Little Naraku cowered in his little castle, crying over Kikyo in the west.  
  
(Sesshomaru and Shizuka)  
  
All of a sudden, a few rogue samurai, who thought that the youkais were of an enemy clan, attacked them. Sesshomaru grew annoyed with the mortals and killed them all at once. Shizuka smacked him for this because of the manner that he had done it in, without pity or respect for their lives. "How dare you just take their lives like that!"  
  
"They would have died eventually," he said coldly.  
  
"So what. It still matters because they are only living life the only way that they know how to!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Why does it matter so much to you, anyway?"  
  
"Because I have a lingering respect for human life, and for all life just the same."  
  
Sesshomaru was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. After all, she was his equal in every way but he didn't understand her thinking. She was one who respected many things and accepted what was given to her, while he was just some spoiled brat who took advantage of everything without giving a damn. Basically he had a cold heart, full of arrogance, whilst she was understanding and respectful.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, the hour draws late. Perhaps we should find shelter for the night, wouldn't you agree?" Jaken suggested.   
  
"Lady Shizuka, methinks that the imp is right. Would you agree?" Sessh asked the Inuyoukai. Shizuka looked at him very sadly and then sighed.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The youkais found shelter in a nearby village, where Shinta took the form of a human to get them a room for the night at an inn. It was called the Sakura Inn, and it was a really classy establishment. In fact Sesshomaru and Shizuka went down to have some sake, but they didn't want to eat any human food, though it looked like that was what was on the menu for that night.  
  
The two gave their servants the night off because they didn't feel like having to deal with them. They were just going to go downstairs and try to keep a low profile. In fact Sesshomaru put on some more plain clothing and tied his hair backing a low ponytail. Shizuka wore red kimono. Even though they both made an attempt to look normal, they couldn't conceal their perfect, youthful appearances. They were too flawless and unnatural in appearance, but of course they were able to keep a low profile with the right spell cast upon them.  
  
The two youkai found a place to sit, and ordered a pitcher of sake. The tavern wench took their order and eyed them strangely. She thought that they were a strange couple, but didn't give it a second thought. She was too busy being fondled and jeered at by men to really care.   
  
Sesshomaru apologized to Shizuka "I'm sorry…"  
  
"For what?" she questioned him, as she pored some sake into both of their cups.  
  
"For earlier. The deaths of those samurai wasn't necessary," he said. He was trying to stay on her good side because he wanted to win her over. Of course this was going to be a difficult task that would take lots of time…  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Ha hah!! That's the end of chapter 2, and it took me so long to post it. How pathetic? Oh well, if I don't get 5 reviews then there won't be a next chapter! Hah there I've had to go into threats now. Ain't I a mean author? PLEASE REVIEW! You honestly don't know how much it means to us authors. 


End file.
